In a conventional technology in an aseptic drink filling system, when it is required to change a kind of drink to fill a container such as bottle so as to change tea, for example, now in the container to another drink such as coffee with milk, a CIP (Cleaning In Place) treatment is first performed to an inside of a drink supply pipe line or arrangement in an aseptic filling system and an SIP (Sterilizing In Place) treatment is thereafter performed (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
The CIP treatment is performed, for example, by flowing a cleaning liquid prepared with water to which alkaline chemical agent such as caustic soda is added in a flow path from an inside of a pipe line of a drink filling path to a filling nozzle of a filling machine, and thereafter, by filling a cleaning liquid prepared with water to which acidic chemical agent is added. According to such treatment, remaining content of previously filled drink adhering to the drink filling path can be removed (see, for example, Patent Documents 1, 2, and 3).
The SIP treatment is performed, for example, by circulating steam or heated water through the drink filling path cleaned by the CIP treatment mentioned above. According to such treatment, the interior of the drink filling path can be sterilized to thereby provide an aseptic condition (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Further, in an aseptic filling system, a filler for automatically filling a container with drink, and such filler is surrounded by an aseptic chamber to be shut off from an exterior. Further, since droplets or like of the drink previously filled in a drink filling operation sticks on an inside of the aseptic chamber, a COP (Cleaning Out Of Place) treatment is performed to the aseptic chamber at a time when the kind of drink for filling is changed to thereby remove the droplets or like of the drink stuck in the previous filling operation to the inner wall of the aseptic chamber and an outer surface of an equipment such as filler disposed inside the aseptic chamber.
The COP treatment is performed, for example, by atomizing water into the aseptic chamber in a state of shower.
Furthermore, there is a fear such that bacteria or like may invade into the aseptic chamber during various operations or workings at a time of changing a kind of drink for filling, and hence, an SOP (Sterilizing Out Of Place) treatment is also performed) see, for example, Patent Document 4).
The SOP treatment is performed in a manner such that hydrogen peroxide water, for example, in a state of mist or shower, is supplied into the aseptic chamber, and thereafter, hot air is blasted into the aseptic chamber to thereby dry remaining hydrogen peroxide.